Fruits Basket Gleetastical
by Natsuzuki Sohma
Summary: Yuki makes a club, the Glee Club. Kyo, the jock who is Yuki's enemy does not want him to be in it. What will happen? Do they really hate each other? Read to find out.


Fruits Basket: Gleetastical

Chapter one: President

Summary: Yuki Sohma, a high school student, also the President of his school, makes his own club. The Glee Club. Kyo Sohma, Yuki's older cousin, is a famous jock who makes fun of all the Glee Members, Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani, Saki Hanajima, HatsuHaru Sohma, and Momiji Sohma.

Warning: Yaoi, Singing, Lemons. I do not own Fruits Basket or the idea of the Glee Club. The slushie facials also came from Glee.

Yuki's POV

Yet another day, walking into Kaiwai High and walking down the halls, afraid of coming across a certain someone. Of course today was like any other day. He came, he came and gave me a lime slushie facial.

"Gah!" I scream as the ice cold slushie rolled down my pale skin, leaving green-ish, sticky streams. "Why do you…" Like always, the embarrassment gets to me and I started to cry.

"Who would join such a club? It is gay." Kyo's cold voice strikes me. It strikes me every day. He says the same words every day. It is all the same. 'Who would join this pity club? Who would join this? Who this who that." It's all the same.

He walks away with his jock group, laughing at me and my club, the Glee Club.

-After the clean up-

"Yuki-Chan!" Momiji, my younger cousin screams with Haru behind him. "I heard what he did to you again. Are you okay?"

"Yes Momiji. I am fine."

"Flavor?"

"Lime. That's a new one. Usually it's blue raspberry or lemon."

"He probably is jealous." Haru says.

"Why would he? He hates me for more than just this. He hates me because I am the rat as well." I say, trying not to yell. "You should know this by now. He hates me. That simple."

"Who gave you the facial this time President?" Uotani-San asked, walking up with Honda-San and Hanajima-San behind her.

"Are you okay Sohma-Kun?" Tohru asks running up ahead of her friends to make sure I was fine.

"Yes I am fine." The girl overreacts but right now, that is a good thing. "Who else would have? The stupid jock did it." I growled. "He is the only one who does that to me. No one else. Just him." I sigh. "I am going to class. See you after school." I smile walking away from them.

-After School-

I walk down the hall into the familiar classroom. The abandoned strings room. Once I get in I am greeted by the familiar faces.

"Hello everyone. Time to get started with our songs." I smile and everyone cheers. Well all of the few people, Honda-San, Uotani-San, Hanajima-San, Momiji, and Haru. I am the one who made the Glee Club and all of my friends joined but, we all ended up with a slushie facial. Common when you join the club. But that doesn't stop any of us! We are a strong and loyal club and we move on. "First off. We haven't picked any songs…" I sigh. "We finished our latest competition and we don't have any more songs. Any suggestions?"

"What about 'The Reason' by Hoobastank?" Uotani-San suggests.

"Or 'Take On Me' by A-ha?" Hanajima-San says.

"What about 'Friday I'm in love' by the Cure?" Haru adds.

"My song! The one I made up!" Momiji bursts, then starts to sing it.

"'Bad Boy' by Cascada?" Tohru-San tentatively replies.

"Okay, all of those are good, and one of my favorites, 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers." Everyone cheers. "Now order of songs, Momiji's song, solo is momiji, then Honda-San and those two only. Next, Friday I'm in love, Solo Haru(Idk I just need Haru to sing something)." I sigh. "Then, Bad Boy, Honda-San?" She nods. "You are the solo." Again a nod. "After that, The Reason, Solo Uotani-San. Then, Take On Me, solo, Hanajima-San. Last, Mr. Brightside, solo, me." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Print your songs out know and we will practice.

-After Printing and a bit of Practice-

"Okay we ready to sing aloud? In order?" More cheers. "Momiji, Honda-San."

They nod and step forward, neither holding paper. Momiji starts with his high pitched voice.

"_Who's in the forest strolling…_

_The birds and the bees sing Momiji…_

_The frogs in the pond are calling…_

_Momiji Yes It's True…_

Tohru joins, slightly nervous.

_The trees raise their leaves together,_

_Who needs a song when we've got you…_

They repeat, more confident.

_Who's in the forest strolling,_

_The birds and the bees sing Momiji…_

_The frogs in the pond are calling…_

_Momiji Yes It's True…"_

The song ends. "Good job, Honda-San, you just need to be less tentative. Sing with your heart, ignore the fear." She nods.

"Sorry Sohma-Kun! I will practice harder!" She says enthusiastically.

"Hmph." I nod. "Next song. Haru."

Haru walks up, clears his throat and the rest of us get an instrument and play. Haru starts perfectly.

"_I don't care if monday's blue  
>Tuesday's grey and wednesday too<br>Thursday i don't care about you  
>It's friday i'm in love <em>

Haru smiles as he continues to sing, doing body motions to express the mood of the song.

_Monday you can fall apart  
>Tuesday wednesday break my heart<br>Thursday doesn't even start  
>It's friday i'm in love <em>

Haru goes to a sad mood, as if it was the end of the world.

_Saturday wait  
>And sunday always comes too late<br>But friday never hesitate... _

_I don't care if monday's black  
>Tuesday wednesday heart attack<br>Thursday never looking back  
>It's friday i'm in love <em>

_Monday you can hold your head  
>Tuesday wednesday stay in bed<br>Or thursday watch the walls instead  
>It's friday i'm in love <em>

_Saturday wait  
>And sunday always comes too late<br>But friday never hesitate... _

_Dressed up to the eyes  
>It's a wonderful surprise<br>To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
>Throwing out your frown<br>And just smiling at the sound  
>And as sleek as a shriek<br>Spinning round and round  
>Always take a big bite<br>It's such a gorgeous sight  
>To see you eat in the middle of the night<br>You can never get enough  
>Enough of this stuff<br>It's friday  
>I'm in love "<em>

The song ends and we all clap. "Great Haru. That was really good." I smile and hug him. "Now… Bad Boy, Honda-San." She steps forward, ready and enthusiastic.

We play the instruments with a thump then, a second later Honda-San sings with emotions.

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
>My stone heart was breaking<br>My love ran away  
>This moments I knew I would be someone else<br>My love turned around and I fell  
>Be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my week-end lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you in my life again  
>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man<br>Be my week-end lover  
>But don't be my friend<br>You can be my bad boy  
>But understand<br>That I don't need you again  
>No I don't need you again<em>

You once made this promise  
>To stay by my side<br>But after some time you just pushed me aside  
>You never thought that a girl could be strong<br>Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you in my life again<p>

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
>Be my week-end lover<br>But don't be my friend  
>You can be my bad boy<br>But understand  
>That I don't need you again<br>No I don't need you again"

Tohru finished the song and she sighed with contentment. "Awesome. That was really good Honda-San.

"Next, Uotani-San, your song." She moves over towards the front and coughs. We start to play and after a while, Uotani-San sings her part.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>Thats why i need you to hear<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is You<p>

and the reason is You

_[x3]_

I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<p>

I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<p>

I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you"<p>

"Again, you all are just great." I smile. "Hanajima-San, your turn." She stands infront ready for her song to begin.

We begin to play, like all the others then Hanajima-San sings.

"_Talking away  
>I don't know what I'm to say<br>I'll say it anyway  
>today's another day to find you<br>Shying away  
>I'll be coming for you love O.K.<br>_

We join in on the Chourus.

Take on me  
>Take me on<br>I'll be gone  
>in a day or two<p>

So needless to say I'm odds and ends  
>But that's me, stumbling away<br>Slowly learning that life is O.K.  
>Say after me<br>It's no better to be safe than sorry.

Again we join.

Take on me  
>Take me on<br>I'll be gone  
>in a day or two.<p>

The things that you say  
>Is it live or just to play<br>My worries away  
>You're all the things I've got to remember<br>You shying away  
>I'll be coming for you anyway<p>

And we join in for the last time.

Take on me  
>Take me on<br>I'll be gone  
>in a day or two"<p>

"Okay, good. Now… Last song." Everyone prepared themselves as I stand in the front, letting the song take over.

"_I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<br>It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this<br>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
>Now I'm falling asleep<br>And she's calling a cab  
>While he's having a smoke<br>And she's taking a drag  
>Now they're going to bed<br>And my stomach is sick  
>And it's all in my head<br>But she's touching his-chest  
>Now, he takes off her dress<br>Now, letting me go_

And I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<br>It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this<br>It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
>Now I'm falling asleep<br>And she's calling a cab  
>While he's having a smoke<br>And she's taking a drag  
>Now they're going to bed<br>And my stomach is sick  
>And it's all in my head<br>But she's touching his-chest  
>Now, he takes off her dress<br>Now, letting me go

Cause I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<br>Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis  
>But it's just the price I pay<br>Destiny is calling me  
>Open up my eager eyes<br>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
>I never...<br>I never...  
>I never..."<p>

I sigh for a breath not realizing I was holding it.


End file.
